A Thousand Lives: Tiger Tale
by StariaSestra
Summary: "We could life a thousand lives in a thousand different worlds, and I would never fear, because no matter what, we would find our way back to each other." They say that politics makes for strange bedfellows, as it turned out so does necessity. On the battlefield two unlikely people become allies, fighting for their survival. AU (Contains Tigerclaw)
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Lives: Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle characters.

AN: This is the first in a series of alternate universe fanfictions I'm working on. It will probably go on for 3-5 chapters then I will move on to the next. If you have any ideas or like the story please feel free to drop a PM or a review my way. I always appreciate the love.

Theme: Ancient Rome

* * *

_~We could life a thousand lives in a thousand different worlds, _

_and I would never fear, because no matter what, we would find our way back to each other.~_

* * *

Drip, drip, drip.

The room where he waited was as dark and humid as always. Water dropped from the ceiling to form shallow puddles on the packed dirt floor. The smell of blood and sweat hung in the air, mixing with the ever present scent of pungent fear.

Eyeing his captors, he rattled his chains menacingly. One flinched and tightened his grip around the thick metal. It was amusing. They normally didn't allow one so young to serve as a guard.

As he realized that the guard was watching his with a mix of awe, curiosity, and a hint of fear, he rattled the chains again. The young man, barely more than a boy, paled visibly.

"Don't look him in the eye, boy. "One of the more veteran guards supplied. "He can smell fear on a man. Won't hesitate to kill ya."

The boy blanched but nodded shakily. Seeing his obvious fear the veteran chuckled.

"Ahh, don't look so worried. As long as we've got him chained up he can't do no harm. Practically tame he is."

These humans were incredible stupid, he thought as he watched from the corner of his eye. Did they not know a threat when they saw one? It would be all too easy to reach out and remove their heads from their shoulders. To stain the ground with their life blood.

Something tugged against his neck and he had to resist the urge to reach up and rub it. They had him collared, made of metal and stone blessed by the gods it did diminish his power. Still, if these fools did not realize who the more powerful creature was then they deserved death.

A toll sounded gaining the attention of the veteran guard. Carefully the older man roved the shackles binding his hands and feet. Soon only the collar around his neck was left. With his hands free it would be simple to kill both men, too simple in fact. It wasn't even worth the effort.

Walking coolly to the raised platform, he sent one last glare in the younger guard's direction. The boy jumped back, much to his satisfaction, yelping quietly.

Taking his place, he closed his eyes any waited, reveling in the small moment of peace he had been afforded. Such moments were few and far between. The platform rattled into motion and the ceiling above opened up, letting in the warm light of day.

The world around him exploded into cheers and scream. They were of such a multitude that no one could be plucked from the other. Even so, he knew what they were saying, chanting.

Beast.

They had taken everything from him, even his name. Once the name Tigerclaw had been respected, feared. Gone were those days, along with his freedom, his master, his honor. All that was left was the name they had given him, the moniker of Beast.

Compared to the darkness below, the sun shone brightly in the stadium. The stink of human invaded his nose as Tigerclaw padded around the enclosed area. Despite the noise and smell it was good to be free of that accursed cell again. The sun felt warm on his fur, and the wind though stale and slow, made his whiskers twitch in anticipation.

On the other side of the arena a large metal grate creaked open, admitting his latest opponent. Actually victim would probably be more accurate. With a sigh Beast prepared to face this new adversary. These _Bestiaries_ were becoming tiresome, how he craved a challenge. Someone worth his skill.

A furious yell drew his attention.

So it was going to that kind of battle. Usually his fights consisted of warriors, men of skill and power. It was not often that he was relegated to the disposal of criminals or captured enemies of the Roman Empire.

Tigerclaw watched stoically as they dragged his opponent into the ring, the trashing figure cursing violently. With one final heave the guards tossed him onto the ground, sending up a cloud of dirt and dust.

Holding back a sigh Tigerclaw stalked gracefully towards his opponent. It would not be much of a battle but it was better to get such things over with quickly.

It seemed though that his opponent wasn't terribly interested in fighting. Shoving himself of the ground, he took off towards the metal gate. Furiously he pounding on it with his fists, the thuds of flesh against metal was drowned out by the crowd.

"Let me out of here." His opponent roared in fury.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes; if such methods were successful he would have escaped this cursed place long ago. Finally a low ruble reverberated in his chest announcing his presence to his irate victim.

The figure whirled around and Tigerclaw found himself staring into a pair of wide blue eyes.

'Hmm,' he thought slowly, his eyes roving over his victim's figure. 'It appears I was mistaken.'

His opponent, not a man like he had originally believed, was instead a tiny slip of a woman. Most exotic, he decided, taking in her vivid blue eyes and red hair, clearly a captured slave. It was strange though, she was fairly attractive for a human woman. Normally such women were relegated to more…earthy pursuits.

The woman goggled at him for a moment, taking in his fur, and claws, and inhuman face. Tigerclaw waited the scream that often accompanied those who first caught sight of his appearance. None came, even the spectators sat silent with anticipation.

To his surprise, instead of screaming or running, the woman groped around for something to defend herself with. Grasping hold of a short sword, she drew it in front of her a fierce gleam in her eyes.

Again Tigerclaw did nothing, merely observing this creature.

She clearly had some training with weapon. Her stance was solid, though her grasp on the blade was awkward. It appeared that whatever weapon she favored, the sword she held was heavier then she was used to. In a man's grip the sword could be wielded single handed, but the woman's tiny hands allowed for a two handed grip.

All of sudden the woman struck out, seemingly out of patience with their standoff. Clumsy, Tigerclaw thought irritably and easily stepped out of the way. The swing threw her off balance, but the second the woman righted herself she was at him again. Again and again, he dodged with ease, drawing out the breadth of her skills. She was raw, truly raw, but he could see there was potential.

It was almost a pity that such potential would be cut short.

With a swipe of him mighty paw, Tigerclaw grabbed the sword. Wrenching it from her grip he tossed it aside. The sudden attack sent the woman stumbling backwards onto the ground. As he advanced, she backpedaled trying to put some distance between them. A wall quickly ended her paltry escape attempt.

Tigerclaw gazed down solemnly at the figure at his feet. He had killed men before, many men in fact, but all their faces had been the same. They had all held in their eyes the knowledge that he would be their death. It was a mix of surprise, fear, and the tiniest bit of hope. Some had pleaded for their lives, while others had accepted their deaths with bowed heads.

This woman was different. Her eyes held the same knowledge that he would kill her, but there was no fear, no hope, only grim acceptance. She did not beg, or bow her head. Instead she struggled to her feet. Despite the distance separating their size, she stared up into his eyes with resolute determination. With the bearing of a queen her gaze told him that if he was to kill her, it would have to be while looking her in the eyes. If she died it would be with grace and honor.

Tigerclaw's paw twitched, itching to end her life with a swipe of his claws. A thin memory held him back though, a memory of that same look. It was old, from long before he'd been cursed by the gods with this form, from before he had become a warrior, from before he had become a man. Back when he was but a boy in a distant land. He had seen the same look once, on the face of his sister as she stood in front of him with her arm spread wide, as though her tiny frame could protect him from all the evils of the world.

The battle within his mind ended quickly and Tigerclaw turned away. The crowd exploded with boos and shouts but he ignored them as he made his way back to the platform. He would likely be punished but he did not care. These humans could not truly harm him despite how they tried.

There was another creak of the metal door and a disgusting scent filled Tigerclaw's nose. A man entered the arena, dressed and gaudy armor and ready for battle. His eyes were not on Tigerclaw though; instead he focused on the now unarmed woman who was scrambling to find her fallen weapon. The scent of metal polish and lust fill the air as the gladiator strode towards his target. Such was the fate of many of the women who were placed on display in battles such as this, and while Tigerclaw had never participated himself he had heard the mournful screams, scented the nauseating mix of blood and arousal.

For the first time in a long while a wave of rage crashed over Tigerclaw's soul. He was finished with these fool humans and their disgusting display. A battle between two warriors was supposed to be one of honor, where men and women displayed their skills. This, this mockery should have shamed them but instead they treated it like entertainment. Where was the honor of pitting an unarmed woman dressed in nothing but ragged silks against an armored warrior?

Something snapped into place as Tigerclaw whirled around.

If they wished for blood, then blood they would receive.

In a barely discernible flash of movement he was on his opponent, taking him completely by surprise. The man's shout was cut short as his head was removed from the rest of his body. It rolled to a stop at the feet of the red haired woman, her look of shock mirroring that of the severed head.

Drip, drip, drip.

Tilting his head back, Tigerclaw reveled in the warmth of the sun and the blood on his claws as each drop fell to be soaked up by the dry ground. This was his true form, not a Beast, not a caged animal, he was a predator and it was time that these humans were reminded of that.

* * *

Soooo…what do ya think? This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while. Initially I had thought of it being Leatherhead but then I saw the design for Tigerclaw and my head cannon formed. I pictured a man confident in his own abilities with his own strict moral code, not the conventional moral code but one that was all his own. Mercenary and cold, but with an unshakable core of honor. I hope it works out that way in the show. Well, more to come soon if you guys want it. Big sister says goodnight~


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Lives: Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle characters.

AN: This is the first in a series of alternate universe fanfictions I'm working on. It will probably go on for 3-5 chapters then I will move on to the next. If you have any ideas or like the story please feel free to drop a PM or a review my way. I always appreciate the love.

Theme: Ancient Rome

* * *

"If you and the Beast get on so well, perhaps you would enjoy spending of your time with it."

With a sneer the guard threw the struggling woman into Tigerclaw's cell. Tigerclaw followed more sedately, listening to the two squabble all the way back from the arena had been a tiresome endeavor.

"It would be far better than spending another moment with you." The woman snapped as the door swung shut with a heavy clang.

She slumped for a moment, exhaustion lining her every limb. The fight earlier, though she had survived it, had taken a lot out of her. It still confused him as to why he had spared her in the first place. Suddenly the woman tensed, remembering she wasn't alone. Turning slowly she eyed him suspiciously, as though he would attack at any moment.

Tigerclaw couldn't help but roll his eyes. If he had truly wanted to kill her he would have done it hours ago and saved himself the trouble. Instead he stalked over to the corner of his cell and settled smoothly to the ground. Tossing one arm casually over his knee he leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes.

For a moment there was silence then the sound of shuffling movements.

Tigerclaw cracked an eyelid to see the woman wandering around his living space. Everything she saw seemed to bring a tight frown to her face.

His room was dismal as Tigerclaw was well aware. They had tried to place him in a better one when he had first been brought in. Back when he was full of confidence, arrogance, rage. Before apathy and despair had set in. The room had lasted not even a day. Not a single object was left intact. Not a single guard was left intact.

After that they had relegated him to this cell of iron and here he had stayed every day since. For month? Years perhaps? Tigerclaw was long past keeping count.

A loud ripping sound broke Tigerclaw out of his thoughts. The woman had taken some of the spare linens that the guards had brought to his cell and was ripping them into wide squares. He watched with interest as she began to create a small pile.

Was she attempting to escape, he wondered, because such methods had been tried before by others without success.

It did not seem though, that escape was her intent. Instead she made her was over to the bucket of water that he typically used for washing up and tossed in the small pile of cloths.

"This place is filthy," She said imperiously, though Tigerclaw gave no sign that he had heard her, "I refuse to live in such squalor."

Despite her words and noble bearing to woman set about cleaning the room with a vengeance. Tying back what remained of her long sleeves the woman worked with the confidence of someone who had performed such tasks before. The walls were wiped clean. Every possible surface was polished or scoured. She'd even tied together some hay and attempted to sweep the packed dirt floor.

As she worked she talked, and talked, and talked. She spoke of a wide range of topics, anything thought that appeared in her head immediately ran out her mouth it seemed. There were a few times when she would be blessedly quiet, though those moments were rare and fleeting. It was as if silence unnerved her and she was on a one woman crusade to keep it at bay.

Eventually her endless chatter subsided once again, much to Tigerclaw's relief. Either she had run out things to say, or she had grown tired of his lack of response or even acknowledgement. Both reasons were entirely acceptable in his opinion.

A small sigh followed by a deep breath made Tigerclaw cringe slightly. She always did that before she started on one of her long-winded, one-sided conversations. Apparently his reprieve would not be a lengthy one.

Much to his surprise though the woman did not begin to speak.

Instead she began to sing.

"_Umi wa hiroi na,"_ At first the words came out slow and hesitant, but with each passing syllable she became more confident, _"okii na tsuki ga noboru shi, hi ga shizimu."_

Tigerclaw froze as the smooth words filled his brain. His heart began to pulse filled with an emotion that he hadn't felt in so long that he couldn't remember it's name. It was impossible. It had been so long…

"_Umi wa oonami, aoinami yurete doko made tsuzuku yara."_

Time seemed to rewind and he was home. The memory was not as clear as it had once been. He could remember the bright sun, the feel of sand beneath his bare feet, the taste of salt on his tongue. There was a figure, a woman, sitting on a rock. She was mending nets and singing, her high sweet voice ringing through the morning air. He was running over to her, reaching up to her bright smile and long raven hair with grasping hands. Had his hands truly been that small? A single word echoed in his mind just beyond recall. Teasing the edges.

Ane

"_Umi ni ofune o ukabasete…"_

"_Where did you learn those words?" _Tigerclaw said suddenly, interrupting her singing.

The woman, seemingly having forgotten his presence, yelped and clutched a hand to her chest. Spinning around she stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"_You…you can speak?"_ Her words were slow but her pronunciation was perfect. If Tigerclaw hadn't seen face he might have mistaken her for a native speaker.

Still, that was not the response he was looking for.

"_You have not answered my question," _Tigerclaw repeated, irritation making his already deep voice into a rumble. "_Where did you learn to speak like that? You are not of Wa."_

Instead of intimidating her it seemed that Tigerclaw's words had the opposite effect. Eyes sparkling, the woman made her way closer.

"_My brothers and Master taught me." _A gentle smile spread across her face at the mention of her family. Judging from the way she had been captured though, Tigerclaw was left to wonder. How many of them had survived? _"Please, if you can speak why does no one know? I heard the guards. They think you are a stupid animal."_

While her answer had not been near enough to satisfy him, Tigerclaw decided to be benevolent and answer her question.

"_These people are fools. I would not lower myself to converse with them."_

Not to mention the entire language was ugly. It was a mess of guttural grunt, so different from the language of his home. It had only taken a few weeks into his capture to master it completely but Tigerclaw had pledged to never let it pass his lips. They had taken much from him, they would not take this.

"_Oh," _the woman said faintly, clearly not understanding.

Indecision warred on the women's face for a moment as she toyed with the rag still clutched in her hands. She wanted to ask a question. That much was obvious. Still, Tigerclaw said nothing. She would either ask or not but the choice was up to her.

"_So," _she said finally, "_what is your name."_

"_Our captors call me the Beast."_

Tigerclaw kept his face decidedly neutral as he gauged her reaction. Her brow wrinkled in irritation and she cast him a disbelieving look.

"_I did not ask what those monsters called you," _she snapped, her demanding tone back once again, "_I asked what your name was."_

Again there was an opportunity to lie but Tigerclaw did not feel the need. A small voice in his head told him he was getting soft but he brushed it away.

"_I am called Tigerclaw." _

Despite his answer the woman's expression didn't change.

"_I do not believe that Tigerclaw is your real name." _She spoke with such confidence that Tigerclaw was taken aback.

It was true Tigerclaw was not his real name. It was a name he had chosen for himself after he had become a man, a cursed man. All others who had heard it had merely accepted it as truth. This little slip of a child was clever to realize such a thing.

"_It is considered impolite,"_ Tigerclaw said slowly, _"to demand the name of another without first offering your own."_

He'd expected the woman to snap back, or lose her temper. Instead her pale cheeks flushed red at the admonishment.

"_You are correct,"_ She bowed low at the waist, _"I apologize for my rudeness my name is…"_

"_Aprilis,"_ Tigerclaw interrupted, _"I am aware. I heard the guards speak your name."_

"_That is not my name,"_ the woman replied, making a face, _"that is merely what they chose to call me. My true name is April of the clans O'Neil and Hamato."_

Her name was not one from his home, but one of her clans was. That explained much but not everything.

"_If you knew my name why did you ask for it?"_ April demanded, curious and a little irritated.

"_I did not ask your name. I merely informed you that it was rude to ask for another's name before giving your own."_

Being purposely obtuse allowed Tigerclaw to learn more of this woman then she was likely to tell him. Her reactions were instinctual and she could hide nothing from his keen eye. Also it kept her from enquiring further about his true name.

He'd expected that his glib response would anger her and at first he appeared to be correct. Two red spots appeared high on her cheeks, this time from irritation, and she squared her shoulders as if preparing to give him a scolding.

Then she chose to surprise him again. As suddenly as it had appeared, all tension left her body. A smile, quickly covered by a hand, took its place and April began to giggle.

"_Is something amusing?"_ Tigerclaw asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_You remind me of one of my brothers,"_ April said as soon as she got her laughter under control_. "I cannot wait to tell him that I have found his soulmate. He will be so terribly pleased." _

This gave him pause. She spoke as if they were still alive, as if her capture were some fleeting inconvenience.

"_Your brothers still live?"_ Curiosity won over and he was finally able to ask the question that had been plaguing him. _"They allowed you to be captured while they still drew breath?"_

Such a thought was unbelievable. To allow one's kin to be taken without repercussion was a loss of honor that could not be regained. Another memory danced on the edge of Tigerclaw's brain but he resolutely shoved it aside.

"_They did not."_ April snapped, clearly furious at his accusation. _"Our clan is small and we have many enemies. We were attacked unexpectedly and our enemies used cowardly means to ensure my capture. They were able to spirit me away before my brothers realized. It is only a matter of time before my family comes for me."_

"_Do you truly believe that?"_ Incredulousness was clear in his voice. _"That they will be able to find you?"_

At his words April stiffened, a cold look spread across her face. Her posture changed and gone was the friendly young woman that he had been speaking to. In her place was the woman he had glimpsed in the arena, cold and aloof.

"_My brothers are clever and resourceful." _

Tigerclaw gave a shrug. He had heard such stories from others who had become captives. Each one had died the same way, in the arena. He himself had never had such beliefs but had seen the effect of the despair that followed when rescue never came.

Clearly his disbelief showed on his face because April pinned him with a frigid glare.

"_They will come for me."_

After spitting that last declaration at him, April said nothing else. She continued her cleaning in silence and where before it would have been welcome, now it seemed like a burden. Tigerclaw had so many more questions but it was unlikely that she would answer any of them now.

Soon the sun began to set and it became progressively harder for April to continue her work. Finally she gave up, tossing her cloth into the bucket.

"_I am going to sleep." _

The announcement was a cool declaration, not even looking him in the face as she did so. She merely untied her sleeves and settled onto the thin cot where Tigerclaw normally slept. When he slept at all.

That was fine. If she wanted to act like a petulant child then that was her business.

Hours passed and Tigerclaw remained seated against the wall. Despite her words, his guest was having as hard a time as he was drifting off. She lay still, resolutely facing the wall, but her breathing was heavy and uneven.

As the night grew darker it also grew colder. During the day the sun shone brightly, baking the earth with its harsh gaze. After sun set was a different story though, especially during spring the nights could get bitterly cold. In this room made of metal and stone the effects were all the worse.

Tigerclaw rarely noticed the change in temperature. While his thick coat of fur kept the chill off, April was not so lucky. With little more than a thin blanket to keep her warm the poor girl began to shiver violently. Soon the sound of her clattering teeth could be heard around the room.

It was none of his business, Tigerclaw reminded himself. If she hadn't torn up the extra linens to clean then she would be warmer. It was her own fault.

The scent of salt tinted the air, drawing his attention back to the cot. The figure huddled on the bed made no outward sign but Tigerclaw knew what he smelled. With a sigh he rose up and made his way across the room.

Clearly, he was becoming soft.

Smoothly he slid onto the cot, tossing a furry arm over the girl's slim figure. She tensed and belatedly he realized how this must seem to her. He let loose another rumbling sigh. This woman was going to be troublesome, he was sure of it.

"_It is safer for you if I remain close. None will dare try anything with me here."_ He kept his voice as neutral as possible. He had no interest in children and she would need her rest. _"Surely you slept like this with your brothers?"_

Maybe it was his words, maybe it was the fact that he was so warm, either way April finally relaxed, inching minutely closer to his warm chest.

She did not sleep though. She lay completely still and her shaking had finally stopped, but Tigerclaw could tell that she remained awake and vigilant. While it was problematic he could understand why. Sleeping in a strange place with a strange person could be unsettling for anyone.

Tigerclaw didn't know why he spoke, but the words escaped before he could stop them.

"_Takeshi, my name was Takeshi."_

There was a jolt from beneath his arm, and Tigerclaw could almost feel her smiling. Within minutes her breathing evened out, soft and steady in sleep. Reaching down he pulled the blanket a little higher on her shoulder and settled down to sleep himself. She needed her rest.

They both did.

* * *

After seeing the latest episode of TMNT, Wormquake, I was super excited to finally see Tigerclaw. He is a little Puss in Boots for me so I may have taken a wee bit of creative license. So I figure at the rate I'm going the story will be about 5 chapters. If you like it then let me know. If not…walk away quietly or rant at me. I'm cool with either I guess. O.o

Also Wa was the name for Japan before it was Japan, anything in _italics _is Japanese, and the song April was singing was Umi which is a Japanese folk song.

Well, I guess that's all for now.


End file.
